


Step One

by emmaliza



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: 90s fic, Anal Sex, Communication Failure, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexuality Crisis, Threesome - M/M/M, safe sex, smut and humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: "I s'pose most blokes have kissed another bloke, right?”"Gaz hasn't."Gary tries to prove Robbie wrong about something, and gets in over his head.





	Step One

Gary knows he only has himself to blame. Well, himself and Howard, for needling Jay about getting checked out in this club. And Nigel, for booking them in this club in the first place. And Robbie, for being Robbie. So really, it's hardly his fault at all, isn't it?  
  
“Ah go on Jay, you might as well give 'im a snog, right?” Howard had said, nudging Jay's side while Jay just smirked into his drink. “Try everything once 'n all.”  
  
Jay rolled his eyes. “What, you think I've never kissed a bloke before?” And despite himself, Gary couldn't quite keep his eyebrows shooting up in alarm. It wasn't like he  _minded_ , and maybe he shouldn't have been so surprised, but... “He's just not my type, that's all.”  
  
Howard, to his credit, took defeat graciously. “Ah,” he said. “I mean, it is the nineties. I s'pose most blokes have, right?”  
  
Gary gave him a look, because he honestly highly doubted that, but before he could say anything about it Rob noticed the look on his face and started laughing. “Gaz hasn't,” he declared. “Think in Frodsham there's a town ordinance: you're not allowed within three feet of another bloke without a pint and a manly backslap.”

The others all joined Robbie in his giggling, although Mark was at least nice enough to try and hide it behind his hands. Gary turned pink. Maybe it was a stupid thing to be embarrassed by, but Rob was write – about him never having kissed a bloke, at least, not the town ordinance.

It was embarrassing, and irritating, and Gary was just tipsy enough he decided it was a good idea to lurch across the bar and plant his lips firmly on Rob's.

He caught Rob off-guard, for one, feeling him stiffen up underneath. And it felt nice, kissing him. They were both sitting, so Rob didn't seem as much taller than as he usually did. It wasn't all that different to kissing a girl, really – and even the faintest scratch of stubble against his jaw was kind of exciting.

_Oh no._

The others only laughed louder at all this, and Rob couldn't possibly be the one to back down first, could he? So soon Robbie was threading both hands through his hair, pulling him in closer, opening his mouth.

And Gary wouldn't be the one to back down either.

Instinctively he moved his hands down to Rob's hips, holding him still as he pushed his tongue inside. He didn't really know what he was doing, but it didn't matter. He was proving a point, although he wasn't quite sure what said point was.

Eventually, the giggles from the others started to die down, the joke having worn off. And they were still kissing.

They broke apart only when they were both almost out of breath. Gary thinks he was the one to pull away first, but he couldn't be sure. There were stunned looks from the others, and a few wolf whistles from the club's other patrons. Rob's green eyes were wide and dilated, and Gary felt hot under the collar looking at him.

Then Mark – who had curled up by Rob's side while he wasn't looking; huh, how did that happen – broke the silence with a giggle, leaned up to whisper something in his ear. Gary frowned at that, nonplussed, and even more so when Rob answered Mark with a low chuckle and a wink.

“'Scuse us, Mr. Barlow,” he said. “Me and my colleague have to discuss something.”

Gary was left feeling surprisingly put out to be dismissed like that, given he'd just snogged Rob in front of the whole club.  _I suppose it's really not that strange for him, then,_  he thought as he grumbled and went back to his seat.

Howard gave him a look, to which Gary could only blush and shrug. In hindsight this was a lot more embarrassing than if he'd kept his mouth shut.

* * *

And that leads him to now. An hour and several drinks back the hotel later, Mark invites him up to his and Rob's room. Gary doesn't think much of it, assumes they're just trying to spare him Nigel (Jason and Howard are sharing tonight, and retreated to their room pretty early) – he accepts readily.

Then as soon as he's through the door Mark pushes him onto the bed and crawls into his lap, and  _oh_.

Gary makes a noise of alarm as soon as as Mark's pretty mouth crashes against his own, but he can hardly bring himself to fight back. Mark is  _eager_ , squirming and nibbling at Gary's bottom lip with his teeth, and before long he can feel something hot and hard rubbing up against his belly. Oh fuck. Mark's sheer enthusiasm overwhelms him though, so he does his best to kiss back while he has a pair of hands pulling his hair, another tugging at his shirt...

_Rob's still here_ , he realises as a button pops open, then another.  _Wait, what the fuck am I doing?_  He'd never even kissed a bloke before tonight, now he's going to bed with two? He's not even – well, it depends how you count...

By the time Mark breaks the kiss his shirt is almost totally unbuttoned, Rob's attention instead focused on kissing his neck. Mark starts undoing his zip without hesitation, and Gary, even more embarrassingly, whimpers. “Mark – Rob,” he says. “I–”

“We want you, Gaz,” Mark cooes in his ear. He reaches down and gives Gary's cock – now totally hard – a squeeze through his underwear. “Do you want us?”

Gary gasps in pleasure, nods. “Yes.” Because, well, he does. It's nice being between the two of them like this, like it was nice kissing Rob earlier. He wants more of it. But it can't be that simple, can it? He shouldn't be so easy, should he?

Mark grins, and from behind them he hears Rob scrabbling in the drawers for something. He's lifted up so they can pull his pants off properly, and then he watches, dazed, as Mark reaches behind himself and starts – well, he's doing something with his fingers, something that makes his eyes shut and his mouth hang open in bliss and...

_Fuck, that's what he wants?!_

Gary yelps as he feels something enclose his prick, latex rolled onto him far too easily and then a strong, warm hand covering him in something cool. He moans and instinctively bucks toward the touch, while Mark shuffles forward and into position.

As soon as Mark moves down his mind goes blank, obliterating all his worries. It feels so good, so hot and tight, that he cries out in need. Mark shows no hesitation in taking him balls deep, and Gary has to lean forward and bite down on his shoulder, whispering “yes, yes, yes,” against the skin.

But he's forgotten about Robbie, and Rob's not the type who can stand being ignored for long. Gary gasps as he feels two fingers, still wet with lube, delve between his cheeks and start rubbing.

He whines when Rob touches him there, curses when his fingers push inside. Mark pants and keens as he bucks unhesitatingly on Gary's cock, which throbs hard when Rob's fingers curl inside him and hit something. “Gaz?” Rob whispers, teeth tugging at Gary's earlobe, which is enough to back his eyes roll back in his head. “Is this okay?”

Vaguely, Gary knows what he's asking.  _I shouldn't,_  but out of his mouth tumbles “yes,” anyway.  _I'm in too deep to back out now._

Within seconds, so is Robbie.

It hurts when Rob's cock shoves its way into his ill-prepared hole. It feels amazing. He doesn't even know. He's just overwhelmed, sandwiched between the two of them, Rob fucking him hard while Mark uses him like his own personal sex toy, his mind a hazy mess of bliss and shame and above all else, need. He whimpers and moans as Rob tears him open and leaves him arching into Mark's hole desperately. He's covered in sweat and god knows what else, he feels lips and tongues and fingers all over him, and it's just too much, he swears he's going to come–

For better or for worse, it doesn't last that long; Mark and Rob are young, and he's inexperienced. He cries out and Mark captures his lips in a kiss again, just before he starts to shoot inside the condom. Mark doesn't last much longer, gasping as he splashes his come all over Gary's belly. Rob lasts the longest, which Gary is sure he won't let them forget, but even then it's a matter of seconds before he groans and shudders against Gary's back.  _I hope he wrapped it up too,_  thinks Gary, and then he gets annoyed with himself for not remembering to worry about that earlier.

Once it's over, Gary collapses against the bed, trying to get his breath and his wits back in no particular order. Mark and Robbie seem to think he's got the right idea, lying down either side of him to cuddle, and well, Gary's not going to protest that.

“That was really nice, Gaz,” Mark muses as he leans his head atop Gary's chest, tracing patterns across his abdomen. An innocent smile plays upon his lips.

Gary coughs awkwardly. “Thank you,” he says, and cringes at how he sounds. “So, um... have you two been doing this awhile then?”

Mark and Rob give one another a look. Then Rob chuckles. “Yeah, awhile.”

“We've been talking about getting you into our bed almost as long, though,” Mark adds helpfully.

Robb presses a kiss to his shoulder blade. “Seriously Gaz, you could have just told us you'd be up for it. Would have saved a lot of trouble.”

While they settle down either side of him to sleep, Gary, quietly, sighs to himself. Now, how do you tell your bandmates they just accidentally took your virginity?


End file.
